1. Field of the Invention
Combined comb and hair roller support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the present day beauty shops, a woman's hair after shampooing is dried in a stream of warmed air. To facilitate the drying of the hair, the invention may be used to comb the air as the latter is being dried in a stream of warmed air. At a particular stage in the drying operation, the invention may also be used to removably support a cylindrical shell, commonly referred to as a roller, to have the hair wound thereon. The present invention has the operational advantage that it serves the dual function of providing means for combing the hair and sequentially supporting the shells or rollers in positions to have the partially dried hair wound thereon.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a device having the above mentioned operational advantages that is formed from a single molded elongate body of a polymerized resilient resin, and with the body being deformable to define a handle, which handle supports a combination of elements that include teeth for combing the hair, and the combination being adapted to removably gripping a cylindrical roller on which hair may be wound.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a preformed molded bland that may be deformed to provide a single device that not only serves as a comb, but as a removable support for a cylindrical shell on which hair may be wound.